


Night on the deck · Ночь на палубе

by Trabant_HH



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pictures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trabant_HH/pseuds/Trabant_HH
Summary: Just a romantic moment
Relationships: Granmammare/Fujimoto (Ponyo)
Kudos: 24





	Night on the deck · Ночь на палубе

**Author's Note:**

> fanart for „Ponyo on the cliff by the sea“ made for one fandom fest in summer 2019


End file.
